Problem: $ \dfrac{4}{4} + 200\% + \dfrac{7}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{4}{4} = 1$ $ 200\% = \dfrac{200}{100} = 2 $ $ \dfrac{7}{5} = 1.4$ Now we have: $ 1 + 2 + 1.4 = {?} $ $ 1 + 2 + 1.4 = 4.4 $